ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt
by Emma Hynes
Summary: Caia has a routine. She has immovable priorities in her life, and has done for the last four years when her life took a turn for the second time in her twenty one years. When she encounters the almighty Original Hybrid, however, it's inevitable that a change, perhaps of a greater magnitude is coming. Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt.
1. target and ice cream

**ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt  
><strong>_The fates lead the willing, and drag the unwilling_

* * *

><p>'Mommy?'<p>

A timid voice called quietly from the doorway. The silhouette of a four year old boy clutching onto his favourite teddy (well, actually, it was a little wolf plushie) peered into his sleeping mother's room, across the hallway from his own. It was thundering tonight, and being a light sleeper who hated thunder, Caspar was looking for comfort.

Taking a tentative step into the room, his little feet padded quietly on the soft carpet beneath his toes, towards the safe haven of his mother's bed. Nothing was better than mom's bed - it was big, the mattress was bouncy and there were squidgy cushions with a furry throw on it. It was his favourite place in world.

Taking a small jump and climbing onto the bed, he crawled towards his mom. 'Mommy?'

He watched quietly, eyes wide as his mother stirred, opening her eyes to find her little boy looking at her. It wasn't difficult to see that he was scared - it was almost a given that he would crawl into her bed when it was thundering, and she kept the fairy lights on her bed frame switched on for this very reason. Blinking to clear her vision, Caia Awes smiled.

'What's the matter, sweetheart?' she asked softly, propping herself up on her elbow. Her other hand reached to the edge of the duvet, pulling it up as her son shuffled off it and climbed onto the space next to her.

'Too loud,' he said quietly.

Shaking her head in amusement, she lay back down and opened her arms which Caspar quickly crawled into.

'You're almost a big five now, baby, and you're scared of a little thunder?' she chuckled, shifting him slightly so that they were comfortably cuddled up together.

'But it's scary!' he protested, his voice muffled.

Caia smiled. 'It's alright,' she whispered, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

'Can you sing, mommy?' he mumbled, voice heavy from sleep.

'Of course, baby. Close your eyes.'

* * *

><p>Caia woke up to Caspar shaking her, asking for pancakes. Glancing at the clock, she groaned - it want even six o'clock yet.<p>

'Look at the clock,' she said, voice foggy with sleep. 'Is the sun out yet?'

His brows furrowed at the sleep training clock. The background was glowing a gentle blue, the illustration of a sleeping moon behind the arms. When this processed, he shook his head and pouted slightly. He knew that meant he was supposed to be in bed still.

'Go back to sleep, Caspar,' Caia stated, pulling the duvet back up for him to crawl under. Quietly, he did so.

It was quiet for a moment, before he asked again. 'Can we have pancakes when the sun glows?'

'Yeah, sweetie,' she said quietly, to which Caspar smiled and nodded. Mommy always made pancakes when he went back to sleep, and that's exactly what they did.

An hour and a half later, however, Caia was standing at the stove, glaring at the clock above it which seemed to be making fun of her. It was precisely 7:26 on a Saturday, and she was already making the fourth crepe. Caspar, on the other hand, was happily munching away at the island, fingers sticky from the butter and sugar topping. She absentmindedly picked up a bit of her own crepe, mentally sorting out what she had to do that day. She licked the sugar off her fingers before pulling her phone out of her pyjama pocket, clicking on the calendar to see what was on the agenda. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she saw the blue notification labelled two days from now, and sighed.

'Full Moon' it said, and her stomach filled with dread. Caia shook her head, and clicked onto that day.

'Call babysitter,' was the first thing. Good, she can do that.

'Groceries,' was the second. Glancing as Caspar, she felt that her wallet might have actually groaned in despair once she realised that, seeing as she was taking him shopping today, she may end up spending more than she intended to. Damn.

'Order stock,' was the third. Good, a few hours in front of the computer. Great.

'Post office,' was the final one. She had a pile of orders from the last few days ready to go out, and unless she was after several unhappy customers, she would definitely have to go today. The problem with running an online store as her main source of income meant that procrastination of tedious trips to post offices was not an option.

'Do you want to come shopping with me today, Cas?' she asked, turning to her son. It took barely a second before he registered what she said and nodded happily - he was a smart boy, and knew that a shopping trip with Mum meant that he would get sweets if he smiled nicely and used his manners. If he was really lucky, she would take him to the Ben & Jerry's stall.

'Yes please!' he said happily, cheeks stuffed with pancake.

'Don't talk with your mouth full,' Caia scolded, and Caspar looked at her sheepishly. Her eyes twinkled with mirth before she dropped another crepe on his plate.

* * *

><p>'When are we going, mommy?' Caspar whined. He was currently sat at his mother's feet whilst she was on her computer, staring intently at her list of orders and double, triple checking that she got the right amount of each product. She was quietly mumbling everything she read out loud, and she ignored him for just a moment.<p>

'Don't whine at me,' she stated firmly, not once taking her eyes off the screen. Caspar huffed, before he turned back to the game he was playing on her phone, thoroughly bored. 'We're going once I've ordered all of this,' she finished.

It didn't take long. Twenty minutes later, her business account was lighter by several hundred dollars and she was bundling him up into his car seat.

'Where are we going?' he asked, excited at the prospect of going shopping.

'The big Target at the mall,' she smiled, before jumping into the driver's seat. It took no time at all for her to pull her slightly battered but loyal Ford Fiesta Zetec out of the drive towards the shops, and they sang along to the radio together happily.

* * *

><p>'Caspar, you get back here right now!' Caia shrieked at her son, who had just bolted off in the direction of the freezers. In his excitement, he had completely neglected to watch where he was going, and bumped right into the legs of a stranger. Caia's heart jumped when he fell back and landed on his bum, staying quiet for a moment before his eyes started to tear up from the shock of the impact. A couple of seconds later, he started to cry.<p>

Cussing under her breath, she abandoned her cart full of dinner and ran towards her son, who was still sat at the feet of the man he had bumped into. She quickly picked him up, shushed him, giving him a kiss on his sore nose before turning to the stranger and shooting him an apologetic smile as he buried his head in her neck.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in his appearance. He was tall, with dirty blonde curls cropped fairly close to his head. High cheekbones, full lips and he was wearing a leather jacket with dark jeans- a picture of a bad-ass alpha male. He didn't look like he belonged in Target at all.

Shaking her head at him, she smiled. 'I'm so sorry,' she said, holding onto Caspar tightly. 'He just gets far too excited when there's ice cream involved.'

He was quiet for just a moment, before he smirked. 'That's quite alright, love,' he said, eyes taking in her appearance with an appreciative glint in his eyes. His voice was a pleasant, British drawl that reminded Caia of her mother. Their accents were different, although the familiarity was there. She liked it.

Caia was a little young to look like a mother of a four year old, and he certainly noticed. Having just turned twenty one, she was blessed with a gift of looking just slightly younger than her age. If it wasn't for her behaviour with Caspar, many would've assumed that she was Caspar's older sister. Her hair hung in red, mom-friendly hot roller waves to her waist, her skin was pale. Her own cheekbones were high, and her nose was a little bit sharp whilst her lips were plumped just a little too much. Caia had all of the traditional features of beauty - despite this, it looked a little bit odd as it was all on her face at once. She looked odd, in an elven, pretty way. Her figure was nothing to be scoffed at either. Her breasts had grown considerably since she had Caspar, whilst the pregnancy made her hips a couple of inches wider. She had a little extra chub on the bottom part of her stomach, but she was very nicely proportioned. There was that extra layer of fat in the places where there should be.

Her real selling point, however, were her eyes. They appeared to tie her face together. They were large, quite cat-like and were a stormy blue that often looked more grey than cerulean. There were flecks of each colour within them - yellow, blue, green, brown - and they were very much captivating. All of these things did not go unnoticed by the stranger.

Smiling at him, she tilted her head, seemingly unaffected by his observation of her.

(She was. He was very good looking after all.)

His smirk grew and his head mirrored hers.

'Just needed some shopping, love.'

She nodded and smiled warmly, before turning to the sniffling little boy in her arms.

'What do you say, Caspar?' she asked him, her grin turning sheepish when she looked at the stranger. Caspar mumbled an embarrassed, shy 'sorry' at him before once again hiding behind his mum's hair. She have him a quick kiss before turning back to the observer in the leather jacket.

'Again, I'm sorry about that,' Caia said, before turning away.

As she turned, her hair rippled behind her, spreading her scent in the direction of the stranger. His nose caught the scent of something woodsy. She smelled like nature, he noticed. She smelled like a wolf.

That's interesting.

Contemplating for just a microsecond, he opened his mouth.

'And I'm sorry for hurting your little lad with my bony knees,' he said smoothly, immediately turning the charm on.

Caspar peered over his mom's shoulder, before answering with a stubborn, 'I'm a big boy. You didn't hurt me.'

'Caspar!' Caia scolded, before turning to the man sheepishly. He was laughing at her slightly, eyebrow raised.

'I'm Nik,' he said, offering a hand to her.

'Caia,' she answered, shifting her son on her hip before giving his hand a firm shake. He was very warm, she noticed. 'This is my son, Caspar.'

'Perhaps I can take you both for an ice cream,' Nik said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 'Y'know, to make up for this little accident.'

Caia tilted her head at the question, whilst Casper perked up at the thought of ice cream.

'Oh please, can we, Mommy?! Can we go to the Ben & Jerry's stand? They have peanut butter cup flavour!' he chattered excitedly, suddenly seeing this stranger in a whole new light.

'Um-' she started, slightly apprehensive. She was unsure, purely because this man seemed to have a slightly dangerous vibe. She felt like she should know who he was, but she couldn't recall it for the life of her. Yet, something felt very familiar.

'Just one ice cream,' Nik insisted. 'My treat.'

She turned back to Caspar, who was looking at her with his hopeful puppy eyes. Letting out a small sigh, she relented.

'Just this once. Just let me finish my shopping,' she said, giving Nik a friendly (albeit slightly apprehensive) grin.

'Brilliant. I'll meet you by the door in twenty minutes,' he said, before giving her a cheeky wink, a nod of the head and walking away.

Caia stood there in surprise for just a moment, before shaking her head and making her way back to her own cart. That was a weird encounter, she thought. Who is he?

* * *

><p>'So what was a man like you doing in Target?' Caia questioned, smiling at the teenager who handed her Caspar's cone filled with peanut butter cup ice cream. She handed it to her son, who immediately tried to inhale it.<p>

'Man like me?' he enquired. To Caia's surprise, he had ordered strawberry cheesecake - he seemed more like a chocolate kind of man. She herself had ordered coffee flavoured. Nevertheless, despite his pretty & pink ice cream choices, he was a perfect gentleman and had chivalrously carried her bags to the car before amusing her son on the way up to get ice cream.

She poked him on the chest where a little 'Henley's' logo was printed. She pointed at his very expensive looking, obviously designer jeans and brand new desert boots. He raised an eyebrow at her when she started to speak, her mouth full of ice cream.

'You look like you like the finer things far too much to care at all for what Target offers,' she commented, keeping a watchful eye on Caspar. He had a look of pure joy on his face whilst he tucked in, and she smiled. Nik glanced at him as well. In the short time he had been in this little family's company, he had seen that she was a very devoted mother with a son who loved her very much, despite being stubborn and hardheaded and not at all receptive to strangers unless ice cream was involved. They were quite fascinating.

'Sometimes, simplicity is the way to go,' he answered, and she looked questioningly at him, staying quiet.

'You seem very familiar,' she stated, inspecting his features. Unconsciously, she leaned closer to him. His scent was strange, she decided. She had never come across anything quite like it. Rather pleasant, actually.

'Do I, now?' he smirked, his voice ever so slightly mocking. Caia bristled slightly at his tone, hearing a hidden message yet not quite understanding it. She felt like she was missing a major part of the puzzle. She had to admit that she was actually very jaded from her wolf community, and the supernatural community as a whole with the exception of the contact she has with her best friend, Kehani. Other than that, she was absolutely clueless.

'Mm,' she answered, eyes focused on her son. 'Should you?'

'Perhaps,' he answered, ever so slightly cryptically. 'Depends on what kind of circles you run in.'

'Well,' she gestured towards Caspar, 'Unless the circles involve crayons and possibly a parent-teacher conference, I don't run in too many.'

'Nothing out of the ordinary?' he enquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes caught is, the wolf within her raising it's hackles at the challenge. 'Not for a long time,' she replied defiantly.

Nik stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. That was definitely not the answer he had expected. Wolves often stuck together due to their rarity. It had not actually occurred to him that she was a lone wolf, which threw an unwanted stop to his plans.

'A lone wolf,' he murmured. She made no indication that she had heard him, although internally she was quite shocked to hear that he figured her out so quickly - in less than an hour. That was honestly very impressive. She made a mental note to catch up with the goings on in the supernatural world.

The silence continued on for a moment, before she stood up and brushed the dust off of the back of her jeans. Caspar, noticing his mother's movements, hopped off of the bench and waved his sticky hands in her direction. She chuckled, pulling out a packet of wet wipes from her handbag and wiping his hands clean.

'What do you say, Caspar?'

'Thank you!' he giggled, giving Nik a quick hug around the legs. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he tensed slightly, not being used to the contact. The little boy hopped back towards Caia, who chuckled and picked him up, placing an affectionate kiss on his cheek as she balanced him on her hip.

'Thanks for the ice cream, Nik,' she grinned. 'I suppose I'll see you around, hmm?' With a quick wave, she turned around and walked back towards the mall where her crappy little fiesta was parked.

She didn't notice the slightly bewildered face of Nik looking at them as they walked away; it was a shame, because she never managed to bask in the knowledge that herself and her bundle of joy rendered the most powerful creature in the world absolutely speechless.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, turning away.

He would see her again, that was guarantee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

My swirling plot bunny!

So I decided that I would write something different from _Immortality_. Let's see how this goes. *crosses fingers*

I'm not sure just yet where this chapter fits into the VD plotline, or if it even fits in at all. It may end up being mainly AU, with elements of the story fit in. I have an idea of Caia's own storyline running alongside the VD one, but that's still in progress. I still need to connect the dots. Nevertheless, let's give it a go.

Please review with any feedback you may have! It's a great motivator for me.

**Disclaimer:** I own only Caia & Caspar Awes, as well as any ideas written/swirling around my brain outside of the VD universe. I do not in any way own or gain profit from the VD franchise.


	2. you interest me

_lift me up and i feel lighter, i'm living in a dream  
>wake me up if everything changes, and nothing's what it seems<br>come raise the dead, i'm dreaming of the end  
>hallucinate the tables are turning, and life<br>was everything you said_

* * *

><p>Caia was in a foul mood.<p>

Her stomach was cramping up like a bitch and tonight is every wolf's favourite time of the month - the full moon.

Basically, two of her greatest hatreds in life had teamed up and decided to bitch-slap her all at once.

Bastards.

Honestly, who even heard of a werewolf transforming on their period? It was actually her first time where both of her 'cycles' had clashed, and Lordy, she was not happy. Not one bit.

'My cervix has turned against me,' she dead panned, carefully balancing her phone on her shoulder as she tried to prep dinner for Caspar. She was looking for something therapeutic to do - cleaning would have just annoyed her too much, so she decided to cook. If Caspar did get one good things about Mom being down for the count for a couple of days every month, it would be lots and lots of Mom's food. It was 10AM, and he was already putting cookie dough ice cream on top of the Oreo cupcakes she had made this morning.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Kehani answered from the end of the line. Her flippant attitude was pissing Caia off. Kehani, her wild child best friend and ex-partner-in-crime since they both wore nappies, triggered her curse at the age of twelve - nine years of transformations had rendered them pretty painless for her. Caia on the other hand triggered hers at fourteen. They didn't hurt so much anymore, but that didn't lighten her mood whatsoever.

'Of course I'm beeping not!' Caia snapped, much to Kehani's amusement.

'I love how your filter just switches on when Caspar's stood there,' she snorted.

'Shut your mouth,' she replied, narrowly missing chopping off her finger in her anger. Taking a deep, calming breath, she put the knife down. 'I feel like I'm having contractions.'

'That's far too much information for me to know,' Kehani's replied. Her voice was just ever so slightly twinged with disgust. 'Regardless, are you all ready for tonight?'

'I guess. I'm dropping Caspar off at Alana's at about four. Gives us about four hours or so. Is that enough?'

'Plenty. Got wolfsbane?'

Caia groaned. 'Unfortunately.'

'What about some absinthe?'

'What the hell are you on about?'

'Getting wasted would be fun. We could set up some cameras to see how we act as our drunken, wolfy selves.'

'Idiot.'

'So that's a yes?'

Caia hung up.

* * *

><p>'Be good for Nanny Lana, okay?' Caia instructed, giving Caspar a firm squeeze. He hugged her back enthusiastically, giving her a very sloppy kiss on the cheek. 'I love you, Cas.'<p>

'Love you too, mommy,' he chirped, a bright smile on his face. He was always happy to be at Aunt Lana's. This was a routine for them - every month, he would stay here for two nights on the nights of the full moon whilst his mom was away. Alana was Caia's old counsellor from school, who had acted as a bit of a mother figure to Kehani and Caia since they were about eleven. She didn't mind looking after him. She adored Caspar.

Caia also didn't mind leaving him here, because she lives in the middle of town - away from any secluded areas where wolves may hide away to transform.

'Say hi to wolfy for me!' he finished, knowing full well what his mother was going to be doing later. For all of the negatives that come with transforming, Caia knew the best part was that her son loved it. He loves wolves. (She was, however, hoping he would grow out of wanting to be one. There was still time.'

'I will, honey,' she smiled softy before turning to Alana. 'Thank you again, Alana. I'll be back the day after tomorrow. Probably early,'

'Oh, don't you worry dear,' Alana cooed, picking Caspar up. 'You know I love this time of the month.'

For all of Alana's compassion and kindness, it was a shame that she spent so much time devoting her life to others that she had never built too much for herself outside of her career. She was single, childless and she wasn't close to her own family at all. Caia supposed that Caspar was probably the closest Alana would get to having her own baby - which made her a very, very good guardian for him indeed.

Caia gave her baby one last kiss on the forehead before turning around towards her car. It needed a wash, but she was going to drive it to the woods later anyway so she decided it wasn't worth washing just yet. Climbing into the driver's seat, she made her way towards home to gather her things and pick up the other half of her two-man pack, Kehani Hyatt.

* * *

><p>She didn't bother parking the car properly. It was kind of haphazardly placed on the driveway, the boot area vaguely facing the door as she knew that she would be hauling crap to the trunk anyway.<p>

Clicking through her phone, she failed to notice a letter that had been posted through her front door.

So she stepped on it. Accidentally, of course.

Caia raised an eyebrow before picking it up, flipping it over to find a return address. There wasn't one. She then actually looked at the front - it only had her first name written on it.

It was hand delivered - kind of creepy.

Putting her keys next to the kettle, she opened the letter. Her eyes widened at the message.

'_You interest me. Give me a call. ~ Nik. PS: Good luck tonight_.'

He left his phone number. It took a few moments, before it clicked.

How the _fuck_ did he find her house?

Her brow creased in confusion, feeling a tingle of apprehension go down her spine. She had a strange feeling - Caia wasn't sure whether it was good or bad, but regardless, it was weird and she didn't like it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before leaving the letter on the counter.

She didn't have time to worry about that. She needed to pick Kehani up if they were going to get to the mountains in time.

* * *

><p>'So basically you let a stranger buy yourself and your son an ice cream, and he subsequently found your address with 'interest' in you?' Kehani questioned from the passenger seat, looking at Caia incredulously. 'Because that's not fucking weird at <em>all<em>.'

'When you put it like that, I sound like a damn awful mother. Stop it.'

'You're not an awful mother. But _why_?' she prodded further.

Caia's eyebrows creased in frustration. 'He didn't seem like that much of a threat! But he didn't seem normal. I was just going to accept the ice cream then probably never speak to him again.'

'What do you mean not normal?'

'Well, he knew I was a wolf,' she sighed. Kehani looked at her, surprised.

'So he's obviously in the supernatural world somehow. Why did you even let him near Caspar?'

'For your information, Caspar almost broke his face running into this guy's shins. He didn't seem like the kind of guy you want to fuck with, so I pretended I didn't know shit and made my way out of there before he knew it. But he found my fucking house. That's not my fault!'

'Let me see it,' Kehani demanded, to which Caia reluctantly handed the paper over. 'What a chat up line - 'you interest me'. Is he at least good looking?'

'Cheekbones and dimples. All I have to say.'

'You are so, so fucked. I hope you understand the magnitude of how fucked you are right now.'

'I will sew your mouth shut, bitch.'

* * *

><p>It was dark now. The girls were in the wilderness of Virginia; hidden in layers of shrubbery and nature was a deep cavern with a very, very low chance of being found by ramblers. This was also their favourite place to transform. Despite their wolfishness, the girls didn't actually enjoy killing people that much and didn't fancy waking up to blood all over their face in the middle of a pentagram of torn-off limbs. Instead, they hid here. They had grown several wolfsbane plants along the walls of the cavern several years ago and they now grew up the walls like ivy. It incapacitated them enough just enough so they still had strength, but didn't have too much of a desire to go outside. It was perfect.<p>

The girls grew out of killing (and enjoying it) shortly after Caspar was born. Who knew - your best friend's baby could shuffle your own priorities, too!

They had built a small fire to keep them warm, despite the cavern being very sheltered. Caia had been feeling the twinges of pain in her joints for a couple of hours now, whilst Kehani was very casually lounging with a bottle of absinthe in her hand. She was quite a macabre sight to see - on one hand, she looked fairly cheerful. Content with life, cheeks flushed with alcohol. On the other hand, her ankles were pretty badly broken and bent at strange angles - forming into a paw. It wouldn't be long now until she was fully a wolf.

Caia looked very similar, except she winced from pain every now and again. Kehani and herself had counted/worked out how many transformations they each had done - Caia was around the eighty mark, whilst Kehani had transformed over a hundred times. They had worked out the boundary for it - around the hundredth transformation, the pain goes away and becomes much more of a tickle.

She couldn't wait.

It was a sight to behold, however - two drunken young women, broken and bent at strange angles, seemingly relaxed. In her drunken state, Caia had pulled out her phone and texted the mysterious man she had come across in Target, of all places, just a few days ago.

'_How the hell did you get my address, creep?_' She sent. The absinthe in her blood stream was playing tricks with her confidence - right now, she was a sassy bitch who gave no fucks about anything other than her stalker.

It didn't take long for her phone to let out a loud '_ding!_' - he had replied. '_Your name is fairly distinctive, love. It's nice to hear from you,_' he replied. She squinted at the bright screen of her phone, her drunken mind finding it difficult to process the seemingly complex and formal vocabulary of this man. When was he born, the sixteenth century? Jesus Christ.

(If she had only known how off the mark she was.)

'_You're a stalker_,' she sent back simply.

A couple minutes later - '_I am not, I'm simply resourceful. How is the moon treating you? Most would be incapacitated at this stage. I'm surprised you can text_.'

'_None of your business__. How do you even know what I am?_' she sent back waspishly.

'_Perhaps __we can get to know one another __if I were to wine and dine your beautiful self_,' he sent back. Corny, but charming. Whilst ignoring the question. Impressive.

Caia looked up, and noticed that Kehani was no longer there - instead it was a beautiful black wolf, looking at her with it's head tilted curiously. Even in wolf form, it was swaying drunkenly; Caia barked out a laugh (get it?) before she realised how high the moon must be by now. Fuck.

'_Try me tomorrow, and maybe I'll consider it,_' she sent back quickly, before shoving her phone back in her bag just in time to feel her spine snap in several places. Wincing internally, she focused and counted down the seconds until she was fully transformed. Ninety-four seconds later, she was a small white wolf who stood in stark contrast to her pack mate. She barked out one final laugh as Wolf-Kehani narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Wolf-Caia. Then they were both on the floor rolling around with one another, and then the full moon didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the line, not too far away in Mystic Falls, Niklaus Mikaelson was looking at his phone, a smirk on his face. He wasn't lying when he said to this Caia Awes that he found her interesting. She seemed to have depth - something he found sorely lacking in many women in the past few centuries he had been alive. And the depth she did have, he found fascinating.<p>

Plus, she was a wolf. A wolf who didn't know who he was.

If she hadn't figured it out, it meant that she was living separately from the rest of the supernatural community - the breaking of his curse was a pivotal moment in supernatural history, especially since the modern times. Everyone had heard of it.

Apart from her, it seems.

True lone wolves were hard to come by. Many were only on their own for one or two months at most, like that Mason Lockwood fellow he had heard about in the past. If she did have a pack, then it can't have been made up of many people. Niklaus had picked up the fact that people of any inclination, supernatural or not, liked to talk.

It would be hard to avoid gossip of every kind in a big pack.

She was interesting indeed.

The fact he even thought this, however, was a surprise in itself. He was looking for werewolves. A werewolf pack. A large one. A lone wolf couldn't help him, so why was he already planning on where to take her for dinner?

With his mind so deep in thought, he failed to notice the '_what the hell?_' looks he was receiving from the Mystic Falls brat pack. He had started texting during the middle of one of their stand offs; Stefan and Damon looked at each other apprehensively, whilst Elijah looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. He was rarely distracted, Niklaus. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Several miles away, two wolves howled towards the sky before leaping onto each other, nipping at each other's ears and generally enjoying the freedom a werewolf transformation brings. It was calm, for now.<p>

Just for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Thank you for my reviews, guys! It's super exciting to get feedback. And in response to the guest reviewer, **I have absolutely no plans of killing off Caspar**. However, I do have plans for him. He lives in a world of werewolves, vampires, witches, hybrids - and his mother's association to the Original Hybrid is undoubtedly going to get him into some sticky situations. Not yet, though - just enjoy the fact that he's such a mummy's boy for now!

Now, the chapters of this story may end up being much shorter than in _Immortality_ just because I'm not following the VD plot line quite so much. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it.

**Review? Also, send me a message if you want me to check out your story. I like OCs. A lot. n.n**


End file.
